Large capacitors, such as high-value electrolytic capacitors, are widely used in various applications throughout industry. As technology has developed, the number of applications implementing large capacitors has grown. Various industries have experienced significant growth in utilizing high-value capacitors. However, many of the industries that utilize high-value capacitors implement the capacitors in circuits that are exposed to vibrations and shock. A sampling of such industries includes the automotive industry, the power generation industry, airplane industry, manufacturing, etc.
In addition to high-stress applications, high-value capacitors are traditionally difficult to mount. The large package size of high-value capacitors introduces added considerations and complications not associated with smaller electronic components. First, assembling circuit boards with high-value capacitors often requires at least some hand assembly. The large high-value capacitors are typically soldered by hand onto the printed circuit board (“PCB”). Hand soldering is typically time consuming and expensive, yielding inconsistent results. In addition, improper or unskillful soldering results in unreliable solder joints, such as cold solder joints that are prone to failure.
Furthermore, the large size package of the high-value capacitors introduces added stress and strain on the capacitor's leads. These mechanical considerations are typically not an issue for smaller electronic components. The many applications that expose electrical components to significant vibrations and shock are magnified because of the large package size. Accordingly, large packaged high-value capacitors in many applications are exposed to vibrations and shock. This results in significant stress and strain to the capacitors themselves and the structures through which they are attached. Thus, the solder joints and mounts attaching these capacitors to printed circuit boards in such applications experience significant stress. Furthermore, traditional hand-soldered, large-packaged, high-value capacitors in these types of applications have difficulty withstanding and enduring such mechanical strains.